


As Always, I Love You Forever

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: Woojin and the other members of Stray Kids facetime but somehow it ends up just being the two oldest.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 65





	As Always, I Love You Forever

It wasn't anything new, a day off from work. 

It had been about a week since Woojin left the group, it brought down the mood to the house. But normally they'd schedule a good hour to face time, so they can talk to their beloved oldest. 

Woojin had told them that sometime around nine would work. 

So Chan hustled the eight of them to shower, eat, and do their things before eight o'clock even came close to the corner. 

"Hyung," Jeongin called, poking the holder's shoulder for the attention. "Why are you making all us run around like show dogs?" 

Chan paused, where has he heard that before? Hes heard it somewhere. But where? His mother never said it, she kept the time management back home, and he certainly didnt hear it from the company... so where?

"Hyung!" Jeongin called again, this time his posture was different and his face showed concern. More concern than before.

"Huh, sorry Innie. Uhm, I dont really know... you guys can slow down I guess?" 

"Did you sleep last night? You know Woojinnie-hyung said to sleep." 

"I slept, I just. Miss him? It's been a week, the atmosphere is so tense and depressing. Despite everyone's efforts to act like this is normal." Chan spoke, even though that was normally what he kept in his head he couldn't take it back now. Jeongin only nodded, and put his hand on the holder's shoulder before going to join Felix on the couch. 

Four hours until eight o'clock, gotta find something for dinner. This wasn't a difficult task, besides it was the maknae line's turn to pick and prepare what was for dinner. No stress on him. He got to set up the laptop and such to talk to Woojin. He enjoyed this. Maybe if Woojin was able to call early, even if it was via phone that would be great.

Nothing. 

Nothing for three hours. 

Nine o'clock rolled around and they waited for Woojin. They sat by the laptop in the living room and waited, they let Woojin know they were set whenever he was ready. 

Nothing. 

Nothing until nine thirty when a message came threw. 

_Can't tonight, something came up :( maybe tomorrow. _

As much as Chan hated that he had to go to bed without talking to Woojin like he normally did, he was going to do fine. He wasnt gonna sleep much tonight anyways, at least that's what he told himself around midnight. 

10 hours later, after dance practice while Minho and Changbin did the dishes, Jisung and Hyunjin were clearing the table, and Jeongin and Felix were waiting for Seungmin to get out of the shower to play a game the laptop make a familiar sound. 

Nearly eight boys bolted, jumped, and nearly died to get to the laptop to at least accept the call. 

A chorus of Woojinnie-hyung and Woojin filled the air, and a bright smile on the burnett's face. 

"Hello," his smile never faded. He was walking down the dark street, stores and light posts making the only light to show the man's facial features. 

"Hyung where are you going?" Jisung questioned, still holding a cup and a few forks. 

"I'm going to the store, getting something to eat..." he spoke. 

Although he wasn't apart of the group anymore habits still existed. He wore a black cap, and a matching mask under his chin. His clothes matched the accessories or so it looked to them. 

"You guys still have chores, go finish them. Woojin wont hang up for a while." Chan spoke, "Especially since Seungminnie's still in the shower." 

Woojin asked them about their day, and vice versa. Soon nine o'clock rolled around as usual, the normal time they called. But since practice went really long and another one was at six tomorrow, most of the boys left. Except chan. 

"Not tired?"

"Kind of, but you know how I am." Chan smiled, moving to grab headphones so the boys had a better chance of sleeping. "What about you? You're the one who still practices his singing, works out and is keeping his diets. Go eat like five donuts." 

"Where? Most places are closed and I don't want to move. My legs are jelly~." 

They both giggled at that, it felt normal. Weirdly enough. They had conversations like this but after doing this for a week it was normal, sitting up with Woojin until one of them fell asleep. Which happened to be Chan, as Woojin just had this magical spell to get the younger to sleep. 

"Channie's tired~" Woojin cooed, watching as Chan tried his best to keep his heavy lids up. "Go to bed~ even if you dont wanna. Go to bed so at least you have something over than the couch to sleep on." 

Chan cant fight Woojin when hes tired, at least tired at night. In the morning, that's a different story. 

The Australian showed the ceiling until he got comfortable on his bed, his face covered by a pillow as he was basically asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

Woojin always took this as cue to sing some soft songs to ensure Chan sleep. 

As with this process Woojin always got to screenshot his tired friend and send it to him with the caption,

_Channie, our tired old man hehehe_

_P.S if I didnt tease you then I wouldn't love you. Sleep well so you can lead Stray Kids to another great day. _

_And as always, I love you forever_


End file.
